1 year and 2 years Later
by Islandprincess11
Summary: 1 year after the 2nd war and 2 Years after she left Orb Union with a goal of finding true self. Cagalli POV. implied Asucaga and some pairings. :)


**Halow... This will be my First ever long one-shot with single POV. and hope you will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owned Gundam seed, I just owned my computer and my imagination. ! :)**

**Okay lets start!**

* * *

I'M CAGALLI HIBIKI

One Year ago since the second Bloody Valentine I just put all effort in restoring Orb to its original state. Since what happened during a war I've realized that I've been toy over by the Seirans so I build my own confidence to be able to stand by the help of my father's last word. Now, by the help a friend of mine who is now the new chairwoman of PLANT recently signed the Union for the peace of both nation, Naturals and Coordinators accepted each other. And I, Cagalli Yula Attha saw the true peace in my own eyes.

In this whole year of restoration I also think of resigning I already informed the new Prime Minister of Orb Union Mr. Clement Luna and he agreed for one condition, for me to stay Orb Union for one year and wait for a complete recovery of the nation. I agreed. Now, that was One year ago.

As I walked to the hallway of the parliament House to informed the Prime Minister Clement Luna for my Leaving. I was Prepared, All along I know I'm not good to be the representative of Orb Union. I just try to be much stronger than before. Actually being the Head Representative of Orb Union is my dream since I was Young but it was all changed when my father told me that I'm not his daughter, I was adopted and known to be Kira's twin sister. It was strange. No wonder I feel so close and bonded when I met Kira.

When I reached the big door of the Office of the Prime Minister and knocked politely before I saw a pair of brown eyes and big smile. And I thought, that was the face of the true leader that will lead Orb Union for the better. I bowed to the Prime Minister and he asked me to sit. As I was sitting, the big smile of the Prime Minister disappeared and looked disappointed, on the last minute he keeps persuading me not to leave. But I already decided, I decided to study my origin, who is Ulen and Via hibiki, Who am I, and I want to figure out what happened in the past before me and kira born.

I bowed again to the Prime Minister and left. The Prime Minister advices me to broadcasts my resignation. Of course, I can't leave Orb without a goodbye, after all this is my First love.

I went alone to Malchio's _orphanage_ and see the kids. I really want to see them. It's really been awhile when I last visited, I was so busy for my last year in Orb. When I opened the carved cedar door, I Plastered my biggest smile ever to welcome the Kids and when they saw me they ran to me like I'm a food and I laughed hard together with the kids. I played with them all day, I played house with girls and basketball for boys. It's really one of the happiest day of my life I hope kira was here and Athrun.

Today, I already packed my things. It's time for me to leave. I never talked to kira about this nor Athrun it seems like together, we are already over. Ms. Erica Simmons entered my room and handed to me my new identity as Cagalli Hibiki. She seems quite today and I assured her that I would be fine. She smiled.

When I reached the dock I saw Kisaka my True Guardian waiting for me I went to him and hugged him for the first time and mumbled a thank you. I know he smiled. I know he understand my Decision so he supported me and I was truly happy. I reached my things and ready to board. I heard my named shouted from the east side I looked around I saw Mirialia ran towards me with Luggage? I was bit confused. Then when she reached me, she panting so hard and says she gonna come with me. I have no choice then.

I've became close to Mirialia since the First war. She is now a Freelance Photographer and I was kinda glad that she gonna come with me. I won't be alone.

We reached the Scandinavia. I do some research that GARM R&D laboratories was located in this place. I was relieved that I reached the abandoned research Facility that my Biological Father ran to. I already researched that Ulen hibiki is the chief researcher of GARM R&D that formulates the coordinator species. I feel mad about it. My real father is the one who make the war possible through creating new advance species. He Is the one started it. And Via Hibiki, A scientist also on the said facility was truly against of the decision of real father. And that was only I known. For now.

It was one year ago since me and Mirialia left Orb Union.

In one year I studied GARM R&D. While I'm studying I heard ruffled behind me due to my experiences in fighting in guerilla my hand moves slowly to my feet where my knife settled in for self-defense. When I reached it I turned around slowly and before I could attack the unknown intruder, an old man appeared from the bush and saw me like he saw a ghost. I stopped myself and stared at him and before I could ask anything he said my name very low but I could heard. I was little confused and soon I recognized him. He is one the Scientists in the same lab that I'm studying.

He is Dr. Yamaguchi; He invited me to his cabin which only located near in the Lab. He told me that he is quite surprised to see me here. He told me everything and taught me how to be a scientist/doctor like my mom. I learned a lot from him since he is the only one knew everything about the past. And he also revealed to me the most shocking revelation that I heard in my entire existence: '_Cagalli, You are a Coordinator but you are a failure, you are the First experiment before your brother. Your brother is supposed to be your keeper since you are the eldest but the experiments on you are defected. You are not the Ultimate Coordinator' _and that was Dr. Yamaguchi Last word before he died. I didn't say a thing I was just stood there.

I left Scandinavia and went to South Africa. Mirialia went back to Orb after Two Years of staying with me. I hugged her and bid goodbyes. In Africa, I meet Sahib Ashman and there I became the town doctor and helped the poor. When I was sitting in my reclined chair while watching the setting sun my Phone suddenly ranged. I reached it and put it beside my face. Mirialia called. She seems panic and fidgeting she said Kira was shot. I couldn't say a word and mirialia continued that kira is dying. There are no blood matches that available in the blood bank in PLANT for kira. And I remember Dr. Yamaguchi last word.

I left South Africa and flight back to Orb to PLANT. I know I am the only one who can save Kira. My little brother, when I reached PLANT I waved to Mirialia to noticed me and she waved back. We went directly to hospital and for two years I saw the pair of emerald eyes that I longed for. But I quickly snapped out of it and went to the Doctor and offered my Blood.

Kira woke up and Lacus burst into tears as she was so worried to his now Husband. Kira holds his wife hand assuring her that he was already fine and looked at me. I walked to him and offered my happy smile, He smiled back. And he said: _'Welcome Back Cagalli! I missed you'. _I hold his hand and told him that I missed him too.

I Leave the Couple alone. As I walked into the hallway, I meet Shinn Asuka together with hawke sisters. I smiled at them they looked quite surprised to see me here. They are fine I'm glad. Meyrin One of the hawk sisters told me hesitantly that Athrun is in the garden. I looked at her with confusion and she said that Athrun never forgets me. And they bid goodbyes.

I was thinking if I would go to the Garden and see Athrun but before I could decide, I found myself walking directly to him. He looked at me and I put my gaze on the floor I feel so ashamed to him. I left without a goodbye and before I could process everything I felt his warm body enveloping mine. I was surprised by his sudden action but I hugged him back. I truly missed his warmth.

We walked hand in hand back to Kira's Room and I meet my old comrades. Dearka Elsman beside of Mirialia and Ysak Joule together with shiho Hahnenfuss and Shinn Asuka with the hawke sisters. They seems having fun. And when they saw our hand linked together they teased us until Elsman Teased something about Athrun Visible tinted red on his cheeks and soon the Me and the whole gang Laughed together.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Some of the names are fictional not really related to series and it just part of my wildly spread imagination.

A.N: And let just that Dr. Yamaguchi taught Cagalli to become also a doctor.

A/n: Please i appreciated if you review. i simple advance gift for Christmas! :) Thanks


End file.
